Drago Knight Hunter Z
is a monster hunting video game created by Genm Corp. It also served as the basis for the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. Game Description Drago Knight Hunter Z is a four-player co-op game where you hunt dragons. History Graphite takes the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat from Dan's empty office for himself. Graphite uses the Proto Gashat to infect the Ministry of Health's Kyotaro Hinata, the infection breaking out into a dragon Bugster Union. Graphite also uses the Proto Gashat to upgrade himself into the stronger Dark Graphite. The final version Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat is given by Kuroto to the CR Riders so they can "complete" it with data from the dragon Bugster Union. Ex-Aid takes the Gashat and, after defeating the Union, absorbs its fragments into the Gashat, completing it. He uses it to take Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon, but the power goes out of control and he attacks everyone. Emu brings the other 3 Riders in, taking Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon again and fighting them, but letting them fight the Gashat's Hunter Gamer off of him, letting the Gashat split into 4 virtual copies that each of them can use. They each take their Level 5 forms: Ex-Aid Dragon Fang, Brave Dragon Blade, Snipe Dragon Gun, and Lazer Dragon Claw, and fight Graphite, defeating him. The Proto Gashat is retrieved by Parad. Ex-Aid assumes Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon again to fight Genm two separate times, the first time losing control while flying and crashing into a wall, and the second time going out of control until Kiriya talks him back to his senses, Hiiro and Taiga's arrival letting him make them all Level 5 again, defeating Genm. Ex-Aid assumes Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon yet again to attack the new Genm Zombie Gamer Level X, but he is now immune to attacks, and Drago Knight Hunter Z's power is useless. His transformation is reverted by Brave so they can escape. The Gashat is taken from Ex-Aid by Snipe after he and Brave turned on Ex-Aid upon the discovery that Emu had the Bugster virus. The two take Dragon Gun and Dragon Blade, attacking Ex-Aid, but are quickly interrupted and easily defeated by the debut of Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50. Snipe assumes Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon to take on Genm Zombie Gamer Level X but found it difficult even when he performed his Critical Strike. Snipe assumes Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon to take on Genm Zombie Gamer Level X again but was still unable to defeat him. As a result, Genm performed the Giri Giri Critical Finish on Snipe and took his Bang Bang Shooting and Jet Combat Gashats. Attempting to overcome Brave's Fantasy Gamer Level 50, Genm used Drago Knight Hunter Z in the Gashacon Sparrow alongside Taddle Quest in the Gashacon Sword to perform a combined Critical Finish only to lose both Gashats to Brave after being defeated by his Critical Slash. Hiiro assumed Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon to fight Kaiden Bugster and, alongside Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X, he temporarily defeated him before he changed back into the patient he infected. Hiiro assumed Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon again and destroyed Kaiden Bugster. Other Events Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider The Proto Drago Knight Hunter was temporarily stolen by Kazushige Ryuzaki of the Next Genome Institute, who used it to transform into the Doral Bugster. Chou Super Hero Taisen Users *Bugster Union (Ex-Aid Episode 9) *Graphite Bugster **Dark Graphite Bugster (Proto; Ex-Aid Episode 9, 10) *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Dragon Fang (Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11) **Full Dragon (Ex-Aid Episodes 9-11, 13) *Kamen Rider Brave **Dragon Blade (Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11, 15) **Full Dragon (Ex-Aid Episodes 21) *Kamen Rider Snipe **Dragon Gun (Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11, 15) **Full Dragon (Ex-Aid Episodes 16, 18, Chou Super Hero Taisen) *Kamen Rider Lazer Dragon Claw (Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11) *Doral Bugster (Proto; Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) *Kamen Rider Genm **Dragon Fang (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Full Dragon (Level UP Rider Series) Ex-Aid_EP_9_Giant_Virus.jpeg|Bugster Union KREA-Dark_Graphite_Bugster.png|Dark Graphite Bugster KREA-Exaidl5a.png|Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang) KREA-Exaidl5b.png|Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) KREA-Bravel5.png|Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Blade) KREA-Bravel5b.png|Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) KREA-Snipel5.png|Snipe Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Gun) KREA-Snipel5b.png|Snipe Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) KREA-Lazerl5.png|Lazer Hunter Bike Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Claw) Doral_Bugster.jpg|Doral Bugster Genm HAG.png|Genm Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang) Genm_Hunter_Action_Gamer_(Full_Dragon).jpg|Genm Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area and summon Hunter Gamer. It also shown that the Gashat is able to create several copies of itself (Dubbed as Virtual Gashat) , but in order to do that, the corresponding riders must land a powerful strike to Hunter Gamer, although later the virtual Gashats could be created by activating the original Gashat. However, after the game is cleared, the virtual Gashats will be gone and return back to the physical Gashat until further usage. DKH Unfinished.png|Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat (Unfinished version) Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat Currently used by Graphite, the prototype Gashat didn't reformat the battlefield into a Game Area, but when used (in this case, stabbed) by Graphite, the Gashat power turns him into Dark Graphite Bugster. And like the Gashacon Bugvisor, it has the ability to spread Bugster infections. Like all prototype Gashats (save from Mighty Action X), the Gashat color is black and the printed image was colored black and white. The Gashat also shown to not be destroyed, even after Graphite demise, as Parad took the Gashat for further Data collecting. Later, This Gashat is used by one of Dr. Pacman subordinates to transform into Doral Bugster. Notes *The Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, in its first appearance and usage, doesn't announce the "Z" at the end of the game's name when activated, though the finished version does. In its subsequent appearances, the prototype Gashat announces the "Z". *Drago Knight Hunter Z is a reference to the real life video game series, , made by Capcom. **The Gashat's ability to create a copy of itself for another user (and presumably give some of the Hunter Gamer parts) is similar to the Download Play feature in certain Nintendo handheld games, which allows players who don't own the game to play multiplayer modes on games with the owner of the games with Download Play. **It is named after Monster Hunter's latest game, Monster Hunter Frontier Z. *In the toyline, this is the only Gashat that doesn't give the standard Level 1 announcement, the Game Clear or Game Over music and phrases. **However, this Gashat still does have a Level 2 announcement when used in the Game Driver. *The top part of the Gashat looks a slight bit like the symbol. *The Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat was originally designed to have the dragon head portion look more similar to a scaled dragon, however the final design was changed to better fit the video game theme. Appearances **Episode 9: Beat Up the Dragon! **Episode 10: Uneven Doctors! ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider **Episode 11: Who's the Black Kamen Rider? **Episode 13: Defined Destiny **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 16: The Paradox Who Defeated M **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 19: A Sudden Fantasy!? **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! * }} References Category:Ex-Aid Games